Lilly's Battle
by Dimples73
Summary: Lilly is like any other teenager except she has no family and leukemia. Will she find a family will she go into remission find out in this story
1. Chapter 1

I sat outside at the Pineberry treatment facility in Florida. I wanted to be home in Gainesville Florida. I missed my friends. My mom really didn't seem to care. Nor did my father. I had a blue bear that I had with me. He was being washed. He was a gift when I was a baby. .I fixed my Florida Gators t-shirt and Gators shorts. I only owned a few Items' and a pair of orange and blue flip flops. I rubbed my nose I had a feeding tube in my left nostril .I hated it at first but, the good thing was all the oral meds went down the tube. I was embarrassed about it. However other kids had them. it wasn't so bad.

I enjoyed playing hockey, Baseball, Basketball, Golf, Swimming, surfing, Skateboarding, Roller balding, Skim boarding. I loved running. On my good days went for a run. My favorite sport is Hockey I love that the most. Someday I hope to play on team USA the women's hockey team. That would be cool.

All I wanted was to be healthy and go back to being a teen. Not having to worry about tests and exams and medications.

"Hey Lilly there you are"

"Where else would I go hooked up to these machines?" I replied bitterly looking at the new nurse. She seemed to be nice.

"Well you're scheduled for a bone marrow aspiration and a lumbar puncture today"

I nodded and got up.

"Lilly how long have you been sick?"

"Eight months and I hate chemo" I told her

"Well when this is all over think of the nice beautiful red hair you will have," she told me cheerfully

I nodded as I walked inside. I really didn't feel like being sociable.

I had the procedures done. I was starting to feel better. I always did when I wasn't receiving chemo. I was hoping to get out on a day pass. To play some golf or do something fun. I sighed and picked up my saga game gear . I had two games ,sonic the hedgehog 1 and 2. I loved them. It kept my mind alert and off of everything I was going through.

I continued to play them. I was told a nurse would come in and change the NG tube. Believe me it wasn't pleasant.

I wanted to fit in around friends and not have to worry about being teased. I was able to have the NG tube removed for a while. I was still upset with what happened at my old school I got teased horribly. It hurt so bad. All of my friends stopped being my friends. Now I had none.

I was able to get a day pass I put on my wet suit and spent the day surfing. I didn't feel much like. Being on the water at first but after a while I forgot I was feeling sick. It was nice to get my mind off things.

I sat on the beach for a breather

"You're quite good on that thing"

"Thanks I like to surf" I told the nice stranger.

"I'll bet your parents are proud"

"I don't have parents I am an orphan," I told the woman as I watched three guys surfing.

"I'm Sorry"

"I'm okay with it," I told her

"That's my husband and sons out there," the same women told me as she sat down beside me.

I nodded "the one with the longer hair is good" I commented to her

"That's Liam he is visiting us for the summer. He lives in Iceland."

I nodded

"Do you live here?"

"Yes all my life"

"We are visiting from Minnesota "The women told me

"Cool is it true it snows like eight months of the year there?"

"No just Oct to Feb"

I nodded

"Sarah I think the boys should stick to hockey" a man said walking up and plunking himself beside the Women whom I knew now was Sarah.

"Liam they are not that bad "Sarah told her husband chuckling.

Scott, Adam and Kevin are trying too hard. Luke is a natural," Philip told Sarah

I chuckled

"Liam this is-"she stopped and looked at me" I didn't get your name honey"

"Lillian James. You can call me Lilly I told her extending my hand

"I'm Sarah Holland

I shook his hand as well.

"Well Kevin?" Liam said to his son.

"Okay so I can't surf," Kevin admitted

"No you stink I how ever have gotten the knack of it" the boy with long hair replied putting his arm around Kevin.

"Luke, Kevin this is Lilly James"

"Hi I'm Luke Holland but in Iceland I'm Gunnar Stauhl " he said extending his hand to me I shook it.

"Kevin Holland"

"I'm Scott Holland this is Adam Banks our cousin that's our other cousin Levi Banks he cant surf he broke his arm yesterday our brother Brian is sitting with him" he said as we all shook hands. I hung out with them for a bit and went back to the hospital. I liked them.

As I received chemo the next day, I couldn't seem to get the Holland family out of my mind. They were so nice. I had just started another dose of chemo.

"Hi"

I turned to see the very family I was thinking about.

"You have cancer?" Adam asked

I nodded and put on a blue Adidas ball cap. I was still embarrassed about not having hair.

"Would you like company?" Scott asked.

I nodded at Scott. They told me their mom took a liking to me and found out all about me. They hung out with me all day. They were very cool.

"How old are you Beth?" Scott asked me

"Twelve how about all of you?" I asked

"Same here" Adam replied

"I am thirteen" Luke replied

"I am fourteen" Brian replied

"I am fifteen" Levi replied

"I am sixteen" Kevin replied

"I am fifteen," Scott told me.

"Cool"

They came to visit me every day until they left. Once they were gone I felt so lonely. I continued with my treatments. Not able to get them out of my mind. They gave me

"Afternoon Lilly "

I nodded and smiled at the nurse. I didn't feel like being social. I missed the Holland family. It had been a week since they left.

"You're scheduled for more twenty four hour chemo and radiation.

I nodded and sank back. I continued with my treatments they aren't fun believe me. I wanted blue bear. I told a nurse about him. Another nurse found him in the laundry room I felt so happy to have him. I cuddled him tightly. My real father gave him to me. I didn't know him someday I hoped I would know him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Lilly this is your Stop" the Chipper nurse said after I had to have radiation it was my last radiation session. I was thankful about that.

I was feeling so much better. I had met a new friend her uncle Ted played for the Minnesota North Stars. I was at the rink here in Florida. And we met and hit it off. I watched the Florida panthers play against the North Stars I got a free number 66 Jersey signed by Ted Orion ,Mike Modano, and all the North Stars it was my prized possession .

"Hi Lilly"

"Liam!" I said hugging him was he coming back for me or was he just visiting

"How do you feel?" he asked giving me blue bear.

"I am okay," I told him sitting on my bed.

"Would you like to come home to Minnesota with me?"

I nodded "What about Chemotherapy?"

"The nurses and doctors have already talked to the doctors on the oncology ward in Minnesota"

I nodded "Do you Sarah, Kevin, Scott, Luke and Brian want me?"

"Yes we talked and talked. Sarah sent me to get you."

"I was almost ready to give up hope that you would never want me."

"I really like that jersey"

"Yeah I was at the rink for a game it was for kids who were sick but were able to go to the game. I was well enough I met Lexi Orion, we started talking, and she told her dad about me being sick. He gave me this jersey, signed it, and got the rest of the team to sign it to. I put it on because I didn't want to leave it."

"When we get home to Minnesota I'll get you a shadow box"

"When can we leave?"

"Do you have anything you want form your home"

"No just what I have here"

"Do you want to make a trip to the mall and get Florida gators and Miami dolphins stuff?"

"Really?"

"Yes I signed you out"

I nodded we went to the mall he got me some nice Florida Gators hats and Clothing.

I awoke and looked around I wasn't sure where I was I then remembered. I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room and down the stairs.

"Afternoon you were tired"

"Yeah did you carry me in?"

"I did and I put you in your in your room. I told your brothers to leave you alone. Sarah took them to school."

I nodded and sat beside him.

"How do you feel?" he asked me

"Fine"

"I love your appearance."

I nodded and looked at my appearance I had on a pair of Minnesota North Stars sleep pants and an orange Florida gators t-shirt." I changed after."

"When will I see, Scott, Luke, Brian and Kevin?"

"Luke is back in Iceland."

I ran and hugged Sarah as she came into the door.

"Is your stomach in the mood for an Omelet?" She asked

"Yeah"

"You can call us mom and dad"

I nodded.

I was starting treatments on Monday I was nervous

I sat at the table Liam and Sarah talked to me. It was really cool having a mom and dad that cared about me. Sarah cooked an omelet I ate as much as I could.

"May I have a shower?"

"Lilly this is your home you don't have to ask to do anything." Sarah told me

"Lilly make a list of the things you like and dislike" Liam told me giving me a pen and paper

"Um I like Oreos, Nutella, spaghetti and meatballs, oatmeal, cereal, Mint chocolate chip and Cookie dough, Pepperoni pizza." I sais writing things out.

"Okay " Liam said

I showered and dressed I was feeling good. I decided to rest in my room and read a book I searched through my new bookshelf I found Anne of Green Gables I sat down on my bed and started to read I was almost finished when I heard the boys come in. I got up from my bed I ran down the hall. I practically flew down the stairs I jumped on Brian's back

"Lilly!" He said puling me over his shoulder and pulling me into a hug. I hugged Scott and Kevin

"Boys be gentle with your sister."

"She is fine right Lil?" Scott asked

I nodded and smiled.

"Mom can we take Lilly out with us to meet everyone?"

"Kevin I don't know." Sarah replied

"Please" I replied

"Mom we have to treat Lilly like a normal kid." Brian replied

"I agree." I said smiling.

"If you don't feel well will you tell your brothers?" Liam asked

I nodded

"Okay but you rest until you have to go." Sarah said.

I nodded and went upstairs with my new brothers. My life was perfect.

I finished reading my book. I found the next in the series I noticed I had the complete set and Little house on the prairie. I choose the next Anne of Green Gables. I loved reading and playing hockey those were my two favorite things in life.

"Hey squirt you ready to go?" Scott asked as he walked into my room.

I nodded and got up from my bed I had changed into a black adidas tracksuit.

I followed Scott down the stairs.

Liam and Sarah gave the boys a long speech about taking care of me.

Scott told me we were going to the mall of America Adam and Levi were waiting outside

I hugged Adam

"Hey Adam you have a girlfriend?" a boy teased

"Rick, this is our sister Lilly so she is Adam's cousin."

"Oh I'm Rick Riley this is my brothers Matt, Josh, and Alex"

I'm ,Emily Kirby this is my sister Alicia

"Zeke Ewing"

"Ethan Heart"

"Jed Mathews"

"I'm Zeb Darrow this is my step brother Gabe Wilson and cousins Todd Labine and Bruce Kabine"

"Hi I'm Lilly Holland"

"I'm Noah Sutherland this is my twin sister Micah and older brothers Aaron, Sam and Cole. "

I shook their hands.

"So you all ready to have fun?" Kevin asked

"Tammy and Tommy are coming." Matt replied

We waited as two kids ran up Matt introduced them as his cousins. He introduced another boy as Tyler Larson he said he was on the Ducks with Adam.

I wanted to be on the Ducks I made a mental note to ask my parents if I could play on the Ducks.

I had a blast with my new friends it was great.

The cool thing was they all played hockey. And they were all excepting I had leukemia they never babied me once. We went home said good night to our parents I climbed into bed after I put on my pj's the end to the perfect night. I rolled over hoping I would get through chemo on Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad will the team like me?" I asked as he drove me to the rink

"Yeah you will like them. Adam plays on the team

"I thought he was A Hawk?"

"He was transferred to the Ducks it had something to do with the lake wasn't the boundary your uncle Philip was livid. It took me hours to calm him down. Lilly if you don't feel good tell your coach Gordon. He will call me. I will be here in a flash."

I nodded as I got my hockey bag from the trunk. I walked into the rink I was so scared to meet my new team but I was happy to play.

I was walking into the rink I was met by a man, "Hi are you Lilly Holland?"

"Yes are you Coach Bombay?"

"Yes come with me."

I nodded and followed

"Team listen up this is Lilly Holland she is joining the team"

"Hi" I replied as I waved to the team.

"Hi I'm Charlie welcome to the team this is Averman, Connie, Fulton, Karp, Goldberg, Jesse, Terry, Peter, Tommy, Tammy ,Adam And Guy"

"Adam?" I said as he came and hugged me

"You know cake eater?" a boy asked

I nodded I could tell he didn't like that name.

I changed and went out with the ducks. It was against the cardinals I was able to show my skills off to my dad and new teammates scoring several goals. I was feeling tired my dad took me out of the game.

"Would you like to come to my house?" Adam asked after we had changed and showered.

I nodded.

"Levi or my sister Sarah is coming to get me." Adam told me

Scott came up to Adam and I

"You ready to go Lilly?" Scott asked

"May I go to Adam's?"

"Okay I will come to get you at 7:00. Call dad and Mom to make sure but they will be okay with you being at Uncle Philips and Aunt Amy's."

I nodded and gave Scott a hug. He took my hockey gear and left.

"What's with the Florida Gators hat you're in Gopher Nation?" A boy said

"Uh I'm from Florida," I told the boy

He pulled my hat off I quickly pulled my hoody

"Why are you bald?" a girl asked giving me my hat after she took it from the boy I knew as Peter

"I have leukemia," I told them as I put the toque back on

"Sorry" Averman said as some took off.

I nodded

"I'm Tammy Duncan this is my twin Tommy"

"Hi I'm Lilly Holland"

"I'm Guy Germaine this is Connie Monreu"

"Hi" I replied shaking all of their hands.

We were talking in a circle

"Lilly and I are cousins and there's my dad, "Adam said

"Hi Uncle Philip, Is it okay if I come over Scott says he thinks it will be okay,"

"It is I just talked to Scott and I called your dad he is fine with it he will send one of your brothers to come get you at 7:00"

"And nice job you're almost as good as Adam. You were number 66 right?"

"Yeah 66 that's Mario Lemieux's number" I said

"Ah, yes you're a Penguin fan."

I nodded.

"Okay let's go."

Adam and I got into the car.

"When we get to the house I need to talk to you."

"Adam too?" I asked

"No just you. Your mom and dad know."

I nodded

We got to Adam's.

Uncle Philip took me to his office. My dad was there with my mom and Aunt Amy

"Lilly what do you know about your parents you lived with in Florida?" dad asked me

"Not much. I was adopted by them young they told me that all the time. When I got sick they abandoned me."

"So you knew you were adopted?" Dad asked

"Yeah they told me I should have died and when I got leukemia they said this was my second chance to die."

"Lilly you know that's not true right?"

"I never knew what they meant I just ignored it."

"Lilly you know you're a gift right?"

I nodded and spoke, "Could you just tell me?"

" You survived a blotched abortion. Your real mother was sixteen your father was the same age he never knew she was pregnant. Lilly . Lilly Gordon Bombay is your real father"

"My coach who I just met?"

"Yes" Dad replied

"Liam and I talked to Gordon we told him the situation. He said he would do whatever you wanted to do. He said you could come to him. Whatever you choose to do, we are your family. Gordon would like to be a part of your family. We told him he is a part of this family. Lilly give him a chance"

I nodded

Uncle Philip nodded he spoke, "There is more do you want to meet your real Mother?"

"No she never wanted me."

I was pulled into a hug by mom I hugged her back I wasn't sure how to take everything in. I wasn't wanted at birth but now I was wanted.

"Can I go play Nintendo with Adam?" I asked

The adults nodded

Later on that night, I was in my room lying in bed I started to cry.

"Lil?"

I sat up to see Scott, "Did you hear what mom and dad told me today with Uncle Philip and Aunt Amy?"

"Yeah. Lilly your my sister your special you fought for your life. And you deserved your life that's why you survived. I'm glad you did. I love having a little sister. I love you sis. Oh yeah Give Gordon a chance he seems cool"

"I feel empty like I almost don't belong here."

"You do that's why you lived"

I nodded

"Don't feel bad you're loved and you're safe. The best thing that has happened to this family."

I hugged Scott. I loved being in this family.

I was in the hospital getting chemo. I had plenty of time reading

My brothers were in school and my teammates were in school.

There was a knock on the door. I looked up to see Gordon

"Hi Kiddo," he replied

"Hi My dad and Uncle told me about you being my real dad,"

" If I had known I would have raised you but I see your happy with the Holland's"

"Yeah but I want you in my life"

"Okay that's fine with me."

"So can I call you Gordon?"

"You could call me dad if you feel comfortable with that. If you feel comfortable calling me Gordon then that's fine too."

I nodded and smiled. I had a good life now it was something. I loved my new life.

Gordon sat with me until my brothers came he said good-bye. Rick came with Matt, Tammy and Tommy

They hung around and talked until I was finished chemo. Mom took me home. I got sick a few times in the bathroom stupid chemo. I went to bed after I took some medication to sooth my stomach.

The only Ducks that came around were Guy, Adam, Connie, Goldberg, Tammy and Tommy. The others treated me as if I had the plague.

After I touched something, they wouldn't touch it.

"Gordon why are you being weird?" I asked as we walked into the rink. He often came to get me I was starting to spend time with him.

"I can't tell you everything now go and join the Ducks"

I nodded and went into the change room I spotted Tammy and sat down in between her and Connie. They hugged me. They were my best friends. Tammy more so but they were the first real girlfriends I ever had. They never bullied me or bribed me to be their friends.

"Try this" Tammy said handing me her hot chocolate

I took a sip," hey that's good," I told her

"Rick makes the best hot chocolate," Tommy said as he took a sip of his

Tammy nodded and drank some more she gave me some more

"Rick is at your house right now he and Scott are best friends," Tommy said as I took another sip of hot chocolate and gave it back to Tammy

"What does he do to make it this good?" I asked

"He takes the hot chocolate mix and mixes it with vanilla coffee creamer in a bowl and then pours it into a cup adds hot water and you get the best HC!" Tammy replied as I took another drink. I saw Terry looking our way his eyes hadn't left me since I walked in. I was about to ask him what his problem was he spoke.

"Tammy you're going to get leukemia," Terry said

I looked at her we burst out laughing, as did Adam, Guy and Tommy who had moved beside Connie.

"Terry you can't catch leukemia" Adam told him

"You can't so if I hug Lilly or touch something she wore I won't get it?" Terry asked

"No, leukemia is not contagious" Adam told the team

They sighed a relief

"Did you all think you could catch leukemia?" I asked

"Hey I didn't my dad had leukemia when Tommy and I were eight we knew we couldn't catch leukemia" Tammy said

The others nodded. I went back to talking to my friends.

"Okay team lets go"

The we filed outside Gordon directed us into a van.

"Hey look Lewis is driving" Averman said

We started talking. When Lewis pulled into the North stars arena parking lot we cheered and gave high fives.

Dad told us we were going to see a North stars game and we could even skate on the ice.

The game was totally cool. Meeting the North stars was even cooler

"Hi Lilly"

"Hey Lexie" I said giving her a hug.

"Guys this is Ted Orion's niece Lexie" I said

"People and Hi" Tammy said

"You want to skate with us?" Tommy asked after I had introduced her to the team.

She ran to get her skates.

She returned and skated with us we had a blast. It was so much fun. The game rocked as well. The North Stars beat the Hartford Whalers.

I was so excited to be playing in the playoff games I had to miss four due to chemo but I was doing well.

"So, that's Conway's place?" Rick said as we stared at the apartment

"Rick lets go." Tommy said pushing him away

"Lilly?"

I turned around," Hi Gordon."

"You didn't invite Charlie ?" Casey replied

I was about to tell her Charlie and I weren't friends she thought the whole team was my friends that wasn't true Rick was the first to speak

"Uh no I'm not a babysitting service I have my little brother Matt, my Cousins Tammy and Tommy. I have Adam and Lilly. I do not run a daycare besides we didn't invite the Ducks." Rick replied

Tried not to snicker

"Connie and Guy are over there talking to Scott I saw Averman and Goldberg and I saw Terry and Jesse playing hockey."

"That's not our problem." Matt snapped as Tommy elbowed him

Rick chuckled he continued, "If you want Charlie to join us it will be three fifty and hour to babysit."

I smiled at Gordon as did Tammy and Tommy Adam was facing the rink in the parking lot. He was laughing he didn't want Casey to see him laugh

"No okay lets go runts," Rick said as we left.

"Matt?"

We turned around as Gordon came up to us he spoke, "Matt you can join the Ducks"

He nodded

"Gordon are you dating Casey?"

"No Charlie set this up."

"Yeah Charlie is like an obedient dog who wants a dad don't do it." Rick said

Gordon nodded

Once out of earshot we burst out laughing. Rick had met Charlie once at the hospital he said he never liked him.

I arrived home with my brothers we walked into the door quietly we didn't want to wake or parents we were ten minutes late we snuck upstairs to our rooms I gave my brothers hugs I crept into my room I got my PJs on and went to bed. I got comfortable

The end to a perfect day and night.


End file.
